legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Maria Cadenzavna Eve
Maria Cadenzavna Eve was originally the main antagonist in Symphogear G, but she becomes one of the supporting protagonists. Her theme song Appearance Maria has long, coral hair with the top styled up in two horn-like curls, with a blue flower accessories centered into each curl. The rest of her hair hangs loose down to her hips. Her eyes are blue-green. Maria is most often seen wearing a white corset-like top under a blue jacket with feathered ends, a wide open collar, and white accents secured with a bow under her chest. She also wears white short-shorts, a stocking on her left leg and dark laced up boots. Her first stage dress is pink, green and blue while her second one is white, light blue and blue-yellow high shoes. When she was younger, she wore a blue dress with black tights and pink ribbon near her stomach. At that time, her hair was shorter, falling just past her shoulders. Personality Maria is an energetic idol and a bit mysterious. She's gradually revealed to have a conflicted heart, torn between her determination to complete her mission and her unwillingness to cause others harm. While she will gladly make harsh speeches and fight other Gear users, she cannot bring herself to harm normal people unless absolutely enraged. This conflicted nature makes her easily manipulated and vulnerable at times, but at heart Maria is just a kind and sincere girl who simply wants to help and protect everyone she holds dear. Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Maria Cadenzavna Eve made a debut as one of Yuinshiel Asteria's followers. Maria takes a responsibility to look after Symphogear Heroines and their friends to do a regular training. So that, she and the heroes must be prepared to fight against Gunther Prozen and his wicked men. Allies, Neutral, and Enemies Allies: Hibiki Tachibana, Tsubasa Kazanari, Chris Yukine, Shirabe Tsukuyomi, Kirika Akatsuki, Miku Kohinata, Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto, Arata Kagami/Kamen Rider Gatack, Carly Carmine, Heero Yuy, Kira Yamato, Setsuna F. Seiei, Ruuji Familon, Arashi Neutral: Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build, Milinda Brantini, Dominic Toretto, Greg Heffley, Tsubomi Kido, Wade Owen Watts, Shouya Ishida, Hei (Darker than Black), Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z, Soichi Isurugi, Misora Isurugi, Sawa Takigawa, Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO, Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet, Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim, Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron, Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen, Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin, Suzuka Kamiki, Gas-House Gorillas, Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease, He Jin, Hyde Kido, Bastion Misawa, Horrid Henry, Mirei Mikagura, Etemon, Volcamon Enemies: Gunther Prozen, Thaddeus Valentine, Hajime Busuzima, Thornheart (deceased; killed by Milinda Brantini), Dr. Ellie Staple, Kain (RESTOL Special Rescue Squad) (deceased), Flinty McCallahan (deceased), Greta Hideg, Matori, Dr. Zager, Gozu (Pokemon), Mikie Okamine, Masakuni Mido, Jail Scaglietti, Gabby Jay, Alva,Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm (formerly), Rustal Elion, Carta Issue, Iok Kujan, Gallus Bauduin, Elek Falk, Iznario Fareed, Nemo Baklazan, Julieta Juris, Wolf Rocky, Knight Unryuji (formerly), Shia Kijima, Wilfrid Kijima, Saga Adou, Swartz, Uhr, Ora, Tid Gallery Maria Cadenzavna Eve.jpg Symphogear Heroines Hot Bath.jpg Senki Zesshou Symphogear G Full.jpg Symphogear Heroines.jpg Maria Tragic Downfall.jpg Сaden.png 174473.jpg Maria_X-Drive_GX.png Ignite_Module_Maria.png Seven Naked Symphogear Heroines in the Hot Bath.jpg Tsubasa and Maria playboy bunny outfit.jpg Trivia * Maria shares some similarities with Kanade; ** Both are Gungnir users; ** Both had a little sister; ** Both did a duet with Tsubasa; ** Both used the drug LiNKER to control their power; ** Both have a bright-spirited personality and have a severe temper in battles; ** Both are the strongest from their team. ** Both used the same quote after the LiNKER began to fail: "So my time limit only goes this far!?" ** Both have a unique symbol in the names of their attacks († for Maria, ∞ for Kanade). * But unlike Kanade, Maria plays a shy girl role when she's near her brave younger sister Serena ** Again, unlike Kanade, Maria is not the strong and determined person she first appears to be - the cold and proud personality is just a mere shell to hide her past sorrow and weakness. This is the reason why her manifestation of Gungnir had a black cape that could deflect attacks. *** Her lack of a cape when she used the Black Gungnir once again in Season 3, Episode 4, is most likely a sign that she has grown much more confident due to her interactions with the others. * It is known that Maria and Serena were born in eastern Europe and they were the children of war. The song Apple sung by her and her sister, was often sung in her town and they heard this song from their grandmother when they were young. * Maria is the oldest Symphogear user as she is 21. Kanade would be the second oldest being 19. * Maria is the only character to have a character song sung in English (Dark Oblivion). * Maria is the second symphogear user to own two relics, the First being Yukine Chris. ** Interesting that both Chris and Maria have black backgrounds while spelling out their activation songs before they transform. ** Also, both of them use alternative rock in their battle songs (although Maria uses it only in the middle of her battle song) * Maria's battle song genre is R&B and a bit of rock in the middle of the song. * The name of her Sere†Nade attack is most likely a play on both the musical term serenade and on the name of Serena, the previous user of the Airgetlám. Category:Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Caped Characters Category:Characters from the Symphogear Universe Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Successful Heroes Category:Eighth in Command Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Yoko Hikasa Category:Singing Characters Category:Descendants Category:Armored Characters Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Characters who are Deft of Blade Category:Knife Wielders Category:Whip-Users Category:Ninth in Command Category:Magical Girls Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Animated characters Category:Characters favorite by Baalbeck Category:Hope Bringers Category:Good vs. Good Category:Main Characters Category:Guardians Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto's Friends Category:Kamen Rider Build's Rivals Category:Characters favorite by Luigi777 Category:Nicest Characters Category:Ash Ketchum's Friends Category:Bugs Bunny's Friends Category:The Multi-Universal Heroes of the Rebellion (Crossover War Heroes) Category:Milinda Brantini's Rivals Category:Hero Club Heroines' Rivals